Dandy Lion
Dandy Lion was a female pixie fairy sorcerer PC in the first and second Emeron campaigns. Background Not much is known about Dandy Lion's early life. She certainly hailed from the Glave Woods and developed magical abilities even beyond what is normal for her kind while she was growing up. Unlike most pixie fairies she was not content with remaining the Glave Woods and had the powerful urge to see the world beyond the forest and when she was old enough set out to do just that. History Shortly after leaving the Glave Woods she encountered the Heroes of Unity in the midst of their adventures. Charmed at the adorable and exuberant pixie they happily agreed when she asked to accompany them. In addition to her magical powers, her diplomatic abilities proved invaluable to the heroes on their adventures, and it was entirely through her effort that the elves of the Glave Woods fielded an army to help fight the undead Prince Imyan the Invincible as the other Heroes of Unity had botched the negotiations and left the Glave Woods. Dandy remained behind to convince Queen Parthalanis, the ruler of the Glavewood Kingdom, to field the troops and managed to single-handedly convince her. Dandy fought in the Battle of Unity riding into battle on the back of a Cooshie with the elven forces. After the Battle of Unity After King Joslin Woodbridge took the throne, Dandy desired to continue adventuring even though many of her companions were settling down. In 1080 she found herself in the Halfling Shires and visited Eddie Drezzen. A band of giants had been attacking Cliffshire and the two traveled into the Uphigh Mountains to stop them. The two were victorious, slaying most of the band of giants, however they found a giant baby. Loathe to kill it, they took it back to Cliffshire, where the halflings there named the babe Lucky and agreed to raise it. Shortly after reaching Cliffshire Discovered that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor impersonating her friend. She fled north, intending to inform her friends but fell afoul of an evil necromancer named Devos who encased her an amber, leaving her in suspended animation. Re-Awakened In Horse of 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy slew Devos and destroyed the amulet he'd used to encase Dandy as well as several other people over the years. After 56 years in suspended animation, the pixie hero was free again. After talking with the Heroes of Prophecy she agreed to accompany them, but informed them that she would want to to warn her former companions about Eddie Drezzen's impostor and try to find and save the real Eddie if possible. They agreed, and Dandy began traveling with the Heroes of Prophecy. The group had fought Devos to recover a number of magic items stolen from the Great White Wizard Dillman, among them was the Warhammer of Grul, which housed the spirit of her old comrade. When the group was rewarded by being allowed to take their pick of magic items they'd recovered, Dandy insisted it be the Warhammer of Grul. Hero of Prophecy Dandy proved crucial to resolving the haunting of Yadfim in Unicorn of that year, as she had known the restless ghosts haunting the manor house and was able to help figure out what would put them to rest. She was saddened that they had suffered for over half a century but was glad when they were put to rest. On the 16th of Griffon she helped the Heroes of Prophecy rescue Jaymes Chickwood, who had been kidnapped by the dragon Starr and traveled to Crossroad with the Heroes of Prophecy later that month to meet Sir Zadric Trield. Dandy was suspicious of Sir Zadric but had the innate ability to detect good or evil in a person's heart and since she detected goodness in Zadric's advocated accepting his task to collect the various artifacts of the Gods that Starr and his accomplices were after. Expedition to the Plains of Galmar Dandy did not join the Heroes of Prophecy on their expedition to Plains of Galmar but a spell mishap by Ferris Gerabaldi accidentally summoned her to them anyway, much to her annoyance. She accompanied them to Wilaria to collect the Bell of St. Chardastes, and was instantly fond of the artifact. Not for it's power, but merely for it's great beauty and small size. Journey to the Thorgain Mountains Dandy was among the group that went to the Dwarven Mountains to recover the Battle Axe of Clangeddin. ''She was also fascinated with the ''Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, as it housed the spirit of the long dead dwarven hero. She was one of the few in the party strong enough to not have the spirit of Theron take over their mind as soon as the helm was donned, and as such negotiated an alliance with the dwarf. She also enjoyed wearing it just to talk to the dwarf, and would sometimes do so while holding the Warhammer of Grul, having entire three way conversations with the spirits of long dead heroes. When returning from the mountains, they followed the prophecy to Hardale to recover the Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite Brewing from a dwarf named Balix Stonetankard who was using it to operate a thriving brewing/tavern business. Dandy suggested that Balix don the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, expecting Theron to convince Balix. Instead the dwarf spirit merely took over Balix's body and handed over the Helm of Brewing and the Heroes departed. Once Dandy realized this she was upset, as they had not intended to steal the helm. Still, she knew that those who sought the helm for notorious purposes would likely have killed the stubborn dwarf for it. She resolved to return the Helm of Brewing when it was no longer needed. News of Betrayal In the month of Skeleton, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy were accosted by Baron Christopher Ravenut, who accused them of gathering the artifacts of the gods for the enemy and demanded that they hand over any artifacts on them immediately. Dandy knew Christopher when he was a boy, and was able to convince him of her identity and their good intentions, which diffused the situation. Baron Christopher explained that he believed that Sir Zadric Trield, whom they were working for, was gathering the items for a nefarious purpose and not to safeguard them as he had told the Heroes. The Heroes of Prophecy declined to hand over the artifacts in their possession, and they had already given the Club of Galmar to Sir Zadric. They did vow to investigate however and based on Dandy's word Baron Christopher allowed them to depart. During the journey to confront Zadric, the group decided that Dandy should no longer carry the Bell of St. Chardastes, fearing the small pixie could be overpowered by an enemy and have it stolen from her person. Dandy, affronted at the implication that she could not defend herself and angry because the group had promised to allow her to carry it until it was needed, refused to turn it over. Concerned that they would search her, she gave the bell to Keysbee who sided with Dandy in the dispute, for safe keeping. Eventually the group did demand that Dandy upend her belongings in searching for the bell, but of course she no longer had it and, mischievously, claimed she must have lost it. Most of the Heroes remained up all night looking for the bell, and the following day Ferris cast a spell that revealed where it was...in Keysbee's pouch. Qualin, tired and beyond frustrated ran for Keysbee who fled from the camp and climbed a tree, taunting the elf as he did so. In a fury, partially as a result of the Kender's taunting and partially due to the lack of sleep, Qualin caught Keysbee and beat him unconscious, rifling through his belongings he located the Bell of and brought it and Keysbee back to camp. Keysbee and Dandy nursed hard feelings towards the rest of the group for a time, but that night around the campfire they all admitted they handled the encounter poorly and the dispute was smoothed over. Confronting Sir Zadric On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad and Dandy confronted Sir Zadric alongside Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Kagami of Towa while the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy remained outside. Dandy again used her power to see into Zadric's heart, but found only a good man, if one sometimes prone to hot headeness. However Zadric was not acting hotheaded, nor had he in their interactions. Sir Zadric calmly denied Baron Christopher's accusations and stated that they were free to leave his service if they chose, but that he would not relinquish the ''Club of Galmar'' to them. Qualin made a point of provoking Zadric, but he still remained calm (if insulted) at the elf's words. It was only when the Heroes of Prophecy stated they would not hand over the artifacts in their possession that Zadric attacked them. After a grueling battle, which required the additional aid of Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind Fried, Ferris Gerabaldi, Keysbee and Vestibule, Zadric was finally slain. Among the possessions found on him was a magical ring that was designed to thwart powers such as the one Dandy used to try to see into Zadric's heart. Oddly, this made Dandy feel better. She had scanned Zadric during the fight and even then got the sense that he was of good heart, even as he tried to kill her and her friends. The existence of the ring proved to her that she was not losing her mind. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the Club of Galmar south to Eddie Drezzen, and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The Expedition South The prophecy indicated that the Heroes of Prophecy would need to be heading south to face Sedrina the Soulless and the imposer of Eddie Drezzen. Seeking assistance, Qualinthalis called upon the only other member of the Order of the Fadalithis he could find, an elf named Thorinislanthali (who as called Thorinis by most non-elves). Dandy called upon her old allies Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, informing them that Eddie was an imposer and might know where the real Eddie is. Thorinis joined the expedition and Trista and Taltharian advised they would meet them in the Shires. The party traveled to Fishton and caught a ship to the Glave Woods where they traveled to the capital to seek an audience with Queen Parthalanis. Dandy was already acquainted with her and was able to use that to meet with her on the 6th of Wolverine, 1129. Only Dandy and Qualinthalis were granted an audience, and they warned the queen about the prophecy and that nefarious individuals would be after the ''Bow of Corellon Larethian''.'' The Queen thanked them for the warning, but stated that she was very confident that the bow was safe in the hands of her Champion, Ranenthalentos. She also granted Qualin permission clear the Academy of the Fadalithis of any undead and restart the order, if he wished. In less than a day after their audience the Heroes of Prophecy were approached by a woman claiming to be Janelthalian, the head of the Church of Corellon Larethian. She claimed to have been given a vision from her god that the ''Bow of Corellon Larethian would be stolen unless safeguarded and sought their help. Dandy used her power to see into the hearts of people and quickly determined that this woman was evil. Qualin attacked Janelthalian outright and she transformed into a green dragon, revealing her identity as Emerald. The dragon fled, as she did not want to fight the entire capital of the Glavewood Kingdom. The real Janelthalian, had no knowledge of these events and had received no visions. The Retaking of the Academy of the Fadalithis Dandy was with the Heroes of Prophecy when they sailed to the southern part of the forest. They disembarked and headed east to reach the Academy of the Fadalithis. led the way with great zeal. On the 16th of Wolverine, they reached the fortified hall. Qualinthalis and Thorinis led them to a small silver mine connected to the Academy and into into the building. Over the course of two days the Heroes of Prophecy cleared out the undead. They faced Karinthena, whose grandmother Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the order and turned her into a Banshee forever cursed to haunt the order and kill any living creature that entered. The fighting was fierce though and both Thorinis and Keysbee fell to Karinthena before she was destroyed. They were able to recover the Torch of Everburning, and preventing another artifact from being misused by evil. The death of Keysbee hit Dandy hard, as the two had gotten on quite well and shared a childlike innocence and love of life. She began to consider the fate of all her former companions, many of whom had died while she was locked in amber. Ultimately her grief only made her more resolved to find and rescue Eddie Drezzen. She was touched that Qualin had laid Keysbee to rest with the full honors of a member of the Order of the Fadalithis, especially considering the two did not get along very well. Facing Sedrina the Souless The Heroes of Prophecy found evidence in the Academy of the Fadalithis that Sedrina the Souless had a tower in the Brokenback Swamps. Not only was she responsible for the monsters at the Academy that had slain Keysbee and Thorinis, but she seemed to be connected to the conspiracy to collect the artifacts. They left the Glave Woods for the Brokenback Swamps on 18th of Wolverine. On they way they met a trio of other adventurers on their way to slay the liche rumored to be in the swamps and claim the treasure for themselves. An undead hunter named Gabriel led the party, which also included a bard named Elrude and a rouge named Zalin. After some discussion they agreed to join forces. Within two days they had reached Sedrina's tower. Killing the undead guarding the front they moved in, fighting their way through the monsters found there until they reached the top floor, where they faced Sedrina and Ferris Gerabaldi's' old nemesis Salvok. The fight was incredibly difficult. Within seconds the magic of the villains had turned Vestibule into a statue transported Dandy, and Horace elsewhere and slain Zalin. Ultimately the battle would go on to kill Qualinthalis and Gabriel as well. An Unintended Diversion Dandy and Horace and found themselves teleported from the battle and to the camp of a half-elf woman named Samara and her companion, a gnoll named Ebon Razorfang. They parlayed briefly, agreed to travel out of the Brokenback Swamps together. After a day, Dedekind and Elrude located them and explained that Sedrina's tower was near and that Ferris was there working to restore Vestibule. Dandy and the rest of the party made their way to Cliffshire, and learned that the Playing Cards of Gimo were in the Uphigh Mountains. Unfortunately another of Ferris' spell misfires teleported the party all the way to the Dwarven Mountains. They made their way to Emeron City. They had nearly all died when facing Sedrina, so they decided to give most of the artifacts in their possession to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood for safe keeping. Most of the Heroes of Prophecy asked the professors to teleport them back to Cliffshire to finish their mission, but Dandy remained behind. She wanted to rescue Eddie, more than anyone except perhaps Trista and Taltharian, but she knew they could do it and she had another idea for how to help the big picture. Bringing the Reinforcements Dandy began turning an eye to the next step and worked with Sumnim and Chickwood to examine the rest of the prophecy and to find out where the Dark Queen would come through. Learning it would be at the peak of the Dwarven Mountains, she began laying the groundwork. She sent another letter to Queen Parthalanis, the ruler of the Glavewood Kingdom, to beg her to reconsider the decision to send forces to face the Dark Queen. Parthalanis agreed to grant another audience and Dandy arranged for Trista, Taltharian and Kagami - who were on their way north from the Shires - to attend. Dandy herself headed to Lurinlund to secure the aid of a ruler who had already shown an interest in helping: Baron Christopher Ravenut. Baron Christopher proved much less reluctant to commit troops to the cause and he and Dandy were able to secure permission from Thane King Farim Ironbreaker to march troops to the Thorgain Peak to meet up with a force of mountaineers he'd deployed under the command of General Harlock Hammerhand. Dandy worked with Baron Christopher to make preparations, and they were joined by Kagami as the time of the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen grew near. The Battle at Thorgain Peak The Heroes of Prophecy convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand led a hastily gathered force of 200 mountaineers there alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and Martok Stonecutter, assisted by Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. They were not alone however, as Dandy's efforts saw she and Kagami of Towa arriving with a force of 200 Lurinlund soldiers led by Baron Christopher Ravenut. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. The battle was intense, eventually claiming the life of Emerald as well as scores of soldiers. While the small armies battled the dragons, Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. For Dandy's boon, she asked that the gods return her old companion Grul, who'd been wrongly murdered over half a century ago and whose spirit resided in a magical warhammer, be returned to life so he could live again. Ambassador to Emeron After the crisis had passed Dandy returned to the Glave Woods. She had lost many friends and was left weary. Only a few months after returning, however, Queen Parthalanis summoned her to court. The queen observed that Dandy had a rapport with many of the non-elves in the Kingdom of Emeron and that since she had the respect of King Koris, even more so after her role with the Heroes of Prophecy, that she could help improve the relations of Emeron and the Glavewood Kingdom. It was rumored that privately the queen even admitted to Dandy that she had been wrong to refuse help to the humans and dwarves, and that reports of what they faced on Thorgain Peak proved that Dandy's fears had been warranted and if that day was lost the Glave Woods could have been in tremendous danger. Dandy accepted the queen's offer and was named as the Glavewood Kingdom's ambassador to Emeron. She served in the post for over a decade before retiring in 1141 and returning to the Glave Woods. Rumors report that she had grown sick and dissatisfied with the politicking and schemes that had become so prevalent in his court and specifically had attracted the ire of Queen Merey Woodbridge. Personality and Abilities Dandy is an immensely cheery and optimistic individual. She would often try to look on the bright side of life and always set out to try to help people. She was not immune to sadness, anger and melancholy though and almost seemed to feel these emotions more intensely than others, but always found a way to bounce back and retain her sunny disposition. Dandy is a worshiper of the Brewmaster, though not one who is especially devout. Dandy is a practiced sorcerer, able to cast a great deal of arcane magic. In addition the natural magic of her pixie nature allowed her to turn invisible several times a day and peer into the heart of someone to know if they were of good or ill character. Of course, her wings also allowed her to fly. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC